


It’s Cold Outside

by Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eproctophilia, F/M, Fart, Farting, Flatulence, Maledom, fartfetish, fartfic, fartingfetish, flatulencefetish, maledomination, malefartfetish, malefarting, malefarts, maleflatulence, malegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo/pseuds/Tis_I_A_Small_Weirdo
Summary: Tia and Xander spend Christmas Eve together.





	It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Spread Christmas joy by going to my [Tumblr](https://asmallweirdo.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/asmallweirdo), too!

Xander started glumly at the salad placed in front of him, head rested in the palm of his hand. The CEO was typically happy to chow down on whatever delicious meal the cafe had prepared, but now he simply found his stomach and mind twisted in knots so tight he couldn't bring himself to enjoy his food at all. Tapping his fingers against his cheek, the blande man sighed and let his mind wander to the reason for his mopey attitude. ‘ _Tia…_ ’ He thought.

After that little… ‘event’ in his office, Tia called in saying she was taking a vacation. A prolonged vacation. Those very words made Xander’s gut drop, having heard it frequently from employees that were considering resigning. She’d already been gone for two weeks (Xander realized now how much his favoritism showed with the amount of vacation days Tia had. She had more than him!) and showed no sign of returning. Her office chair was cold and empty, that desk just outside his own lacking the familiar clicks and clacks of her nails against plastic as she would work. The smell of black coffee and her perfume was growing stale, and Xander just missed being able to walk in every morning and smile at her, which always earned in a small smile back.  Xander sent a card and gift basket to her apartment through the company’s mail for her to enjoy while away from work. Though they had been professionally worded and polite, on the inside, Xander had been panicking and freaking out while writing them! He didn’t want to lose Tia! He wanted to give her every reason to stay! But how could he without breaking business protocol? Sometimes he just wished he was a random guy and met Tia at a random store or something. But no, he was her boss, so certain social steps and procedures had to be followed otherwise he’d come off as unprofessional, or even worse, creepy. And Xander was sure he had already failed at one of those things.

He groaned verbally, full of regret and wanting to hide his face in his hands as he recalled his actions that lead up to all this. Why couldn’t he just contain himself around her? Just ask her out like a normal person? Not do his gross fetish things the first chance he got. He was so awful… He didn’t have her personal phone number or email (those were privately stored for company safety in case of stalker situations and Xander didn’t want to abuse his position as the CEO to breach those rules for his own selfish desires), and those who could contact her likely wouldn’t send an email about her boss wanting to apologize about farting on her face and maybe ask her out to a movie sometimes. Not even her two friends had seen hide nor hair of her since she left, leaving him even more anxious. He had really backed himself into a corner with how to fix this mess…

A vibrations against his seat and but pulled Xander out of his thoughts, phone dinging off a few times as a flurry of texts were sent his way. He pulled the fancy black phone out of his pocket and raised a brow at the message he was sent from an unknown number. An address for a kinda fancy looking bar followed by ‘Meet me here at 7 tonight. Dress casually. I’ll be inside waiting when you arrive.’

‘who is this’ Xander texted back.

‘It’s Tia, Xander.’

Immediately his throat tightened, eyes going wide. Hands shaking a little from excitement he texted back. ‘howd u get my number????’

‘You gave it to me in case I ran into any problems on my way to works, remember?’

Xander blinked his baby-blue eyes. He had forgotten about that. But he saw his chance! Luck and good fortune were shining down upon him once more! With a massive, dopey grin Xander texted back ‘I’ll see u there!!! ’ and jumped up from his seat! He had to contain himself from jumping for joy! He could fix things with Tia! Practically skipping to his office, not caring he was skipping out on lunch today, he rushed upstairs to see if he could do anything about getting off early so he could prepare for his date with Tia.

…

Tia leaned back into the wooden seat of the booth she found herself situated at, adjusting her glasses as she watched cars and couples alike go by on the busy city streets. The bar was packed with people, chatter filling the air with soft Christmas music twinkling on in the background, Friday marking the start of the weekend for many. Her coat and purse beside her, she dressed in a red sweater dress with a high neck, black tights, and brown slouch boots. An odd choice of fashion, for her. Often her wardrobe and outfit choices for the day were dictated by works, but considering every single one of her vacation days were paid, she had found a new appreciation for clothes and shopping and expanded her wardrobe to include more color.

She glanced at her silver watch. 5:45. While she didn’t have to be here so early, she had little better to do. Honestly, if she still were so… emotional over what happened she’d have returned to work after the first three days of her vacation. She hated having nothing to do and without much of a hobby or side-passion in sight, her days outside of work were often dreadfully boring. Time was wasted with card games and TV binges, long drives to the store and back and and hour spent contemplating what takeout to order for dinner. Tia thrived when she had work, and not having it was driving her insane. And since it was clear Xander wasn’t going to address the issue directly, she was the one who needed to bit the bullet.

“W-Watch out-!”

_CRASH!!!!!!_

Tia sat up and tossed her head in the direction of a cacophony of sound! A shout followed by the shattering of glass and water splashing pierced the easy-going air of the bar like a knife through paper! She saw people crowding around an area at the other end of the building, a server looking on in horror with her hands firmly placed over her mouth in clear panic. Thankfully the person person rose to their feet with no problem and shouted “I’m fine!” Tia couldn't help but sigh. Only Xander could be so uncoordinated that he caused a mess within a minute was walking into a bar. 

Keeping her eyes trained on him, it didn’t take long for the blondie to take notice of her secretary in the back corner of this jolly little bar. After paying for his damages, Tia stared at Xander as he approached, her gave sharp and fierce. On one hand it was somewhat nice to see that familiar dopey smile, on the other her sinuses just burned from the memory of those farts he forced up her nose, and how he trapped her into doing it. And it was clear to Xander Tia wasn’t too happy to see him, as that big smile of his faltered somewhat. He was dressed up in a simply strawberry pink sweater over a grey-blue button up and nice jeans, and fancy shoes that risked giving away his status as a rich man.

“Sorry I’m early! I ended up being too excited to wait…” He chuckled, rubbing his hand behind his neck nervously. Tia raised a brow, noting the blush on his face as he met her gaze.

“...I’m sure you were.” Was all she said, letting her sharp tone lash out at him, making the expressive man look like a kicked puppy. Tia wouldn’t lie, she did want to preserve her relationship with Xander as he boss at the very least, but she wanted to get to the bottom of his actions first.

A waitress came and got drinks for both of them with a glass of water, Xander ordering a potion d’amour and bourbon whiskey. With both drinks brought back, Tia kept her gaze trained on Xander like a hawk. She saw the CEO shift and squirm under her sharp gaze, making the woman sure her judgmental stare was getting to him. It was like the bar around them didn’t exist, it was just the two of them, and it was going to stay that way until someone spoke up first. Xander tried to keep his eyes away from hers, casting glance every which direction but hers. He would open his mouth a few times, sucking in air as though he were about to speak, before faltering and sinking back into his seat, fiddling with the end of his long, braided hair.

“S-Sooooooo…” Xander, began weakly smiling at Tia. “Do you come here often?”

Tia didn’t hide her eye twitch. ‘ _This is how we’re starting the conversation_.’ She thought exasperatedly, grabbing the whiskey and downing it in one long gulp, slamming the glass back onto the table and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. _‘All right then_.’

“Why did you trick me and fart all of over my face, Xander?” Tia jumped right in, showing no sympathy as he choked on the water he was sipping out of. Tia intertwined her fingers together, simply watching as he pounded his chest and spluttered, casting glances her way until he finally regained his composure and could sit up straight, face bright red as he pressed his two index finger together nervously, finally looking at her right on.

“Uh, w-well, that’s, u-ummm….” He was at a clear loss of words, trying to gather his thoughts. Sensing this, Tia leaned in closer.

“Even if you aren’t worried about me quitting, this is most certainly an event I can sue over and have you labeled as a sex offender for. I don’t mean to be rude nor crass Xander, but I suggest you hurry the hell up into explaining your line of thought to me or as soon as I leave this bar I’m contacting a lawyer. I like you think you’re a smart man, you wouldn’t do something like what you did to me without reason.” She said softly, narrowing her eyes as she cussed. Tia watched as all the color drained from Xander’s face, his face going slack. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the table, causing it to shake!

“Please, don’t! You can’t do that! I-”  Xander froze up and looked around with a red face, noting how his shouting quickly grew a crowed to gaze at the two at the booth. Sitting down and covering his face in embarrassment, Xander waited for the people to stop staring before continuing, this time a lot more quiet. He took a soft breath, and Tia was surprised as he reached out and gently grabbed her hands. “I really, really, really like you Tia. More than a secretary and more than a friend. I want to be someone important to you, I want to be with you. And the farting thing is, well,” Tia watched as he lowered his gaze, face going scarlet. “I have a… thing, for farting on girls. A-And you’re so pretty and perfect and I’ve wanted to ask you out for so long but I’ve been so shy t-that I couldn’t restrain myself any more. I’m so sorry I did that to you.”

Tia blinked her brown eyes once, and then twice. This was certainly the oddest confession she had ever gotten. She pulled her hands away from his, making Xander verbally whimper as Tia was lost in her own thoughts. She’d heard rumors and jokes about Xander being sweet on her, but to her the relationship was only professional and she didn’t allow the rumors to sway her perception on their interactions. But now here was Xander, the most honest man she new in and outside of her worklife, saying he wanted to go out with her (and likely more.) He’s eyes shone with an integrity and pureness Tia had never seen in anyone else before, his feeling and words so clearly true. Tia shifted in her seat, recalling some of the words she barely heard while trapped under him and how his flatulence… made her feel.

“... You really would want to be with me? Even at the risk of your work relationship should a falling out occur?” Tia asked, and she saw hope in his eyes for but a moment before they were filled with determination.

“Yes, and if we do get together and you aren’t happy or want to quit, that’s okay. You’re a great person, Tia, I won’t let my emotions get in the way of trying to be a good boss or friend to you.” Xander said, gulping before reaching out a shaky hand. “So would you… go out with me?”

‘... He’s so dramatic.’ Tia though, and glanced down at her watch. The silver crescent moon face stared back at her, the date she was given it as a gift engraved into the face, before the shifting neon lights from outside changed and alls he saw in the tiny glass was her own reflection. Her first tightened, blocking out old memories. She wanted to accept but.. Was she ready to try again? She looked back and Xander, and saw in them not a promise of making her fall in love or helping her find her way. She saw companionship, Xander would be by her side, regardless of what would happen. Her would be her friend first, lover second. Tia let out a breath through her nose, coming to a decision.

She laid her hand into his, not caring how his sweaty palms as she intertwined their fingers together, something that seemed to surprise Xander as he let out a soft gasp, cheeks dusting pink. She wasn’t going to let the actions of those in past shape her decision in the now. She trusted Xander, she was wiser than before.This could work.

“I’m… I’m so unbelievably happy right now.” Xander giggled, rocking back and forth in his seat, making a smile come to Tia’s face. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for so long and now I can call you my girlfriend.” “I guess so,” Tia chuckled in response, her own heartbeat getting faster from a sudden joy of knowing she had someone there she could be personal and intimate with. “Shall we make this our first date then? On me?”

“You betcha!” Xander said, waving a waitress over for a refill on their drinks and a menu. Tia smiled as she watched him, feeling the start of something new.

…

A few weeks went by since the, Tia deciding to exhaust all her vacation day before getting back to work. And with a new, blooming relationship with Xander, she found those long days being less and less boring as often times he’d invite her out to get drinks or go on a date as soon as he was done with work. Both being at least a little experienced in the way of love, they were quick to set rules and guidelines. Both knew they wanted sexual intimacy to be a part of their relationship early on, and Tia said she’d be willing to deal with Xander’s gassy fetish. Though not knowing when he’d be in the mood for it and the fact he was likely to dominate her like he did before made her a bit hesitant. They shared each other’s number and chatted throughout the day and learned about about one another over text and talking alike. From the simple and mundane to their majors in college and favorite kind of foods to the more saucy details like past sexual encounters and embarrassing stories. All of it was laid out onto the table.

Tia slowly found herself loving it, her chest feeling warm any time she could get Xander to laugh or flash that big smile of his at her. His clumsiness becoming more endearing and his voice sounding like music. She became excited for those times she could just meet up with Xander and talk with him, not even listening to him but hearing his voice, watching as he talked with his hands childishly and would fidget and fiddle with his fingers or hair when forced to sit still for too long. Xander meanwhile confided in her how he loved that he could just relax and be quiet around her, saying she had an aura of calmness that he could just bask in, feeling like he didn’t need to say a thing. He would often tell her she was beautiful, commenting on her hair or clothes or anything he could, even when she knew she was not at her prettiest. It was nice. She found he even could stand her sharp stares and occasionally scathing comments.

Suddenly, Christmas Eve was upon the couple. Free of office parties and social obligations, Xander invited Tia over for the night, saying he just wanted to have a ‘chill date’ with her. “Don’t dress up, just wear your comfiest clothes, send me a list of your favorite movies, and tell me your favorite pizza toppings. All you need to do is come to my apartment at 6,” is what he had told her. Her own family miles away, Tia agreed, which is how she found herself in front of the ritziest apartment complex in the city, freezing in her sweatpants as she stepped into the fancy lobby. The place was warm and massive, spotless of any stain or dirt, with marble floors and a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. People of clear upper-crust backgrounds stared and cast cautious glances her way, Tia aware her attire and look wasn't exactly up to snuff for such a fancy place. Wasting little time, she made her way to the elevator and hit the button for one of the topmost floors. The tiny light at the top of the elevator door dinged with each passing floor, before finally opening to reveal a simply hallway lined with doors. With enough roaming, it didn’t take long for her to find apartment 108. Raising her hand to the knocker she pounded against it once-

“TIA! You’re here!” And that was all it took as Xander sung the front door open with a big grin on his face! He quickly pulled Tia into the apartment and into his arms, wrapping her up into a tight hug. Tia blushed, feeling as though she was never used to these intimate encounters, before eventually gaining enough sense to wrap her arms tightly around his waist in return. She breathed in the faint smell of his soap and detergent on his clothes, and felt him bury his face into her hair.

“Mmmhmmm,” She said finally when she pulled away, removing her coat and hanging it up on a nearby coat rack. The walls of his apartment were white and the little furniture she could see seeming simple and warm and soft, shades of brown with homely little knick knacks like pictures and diplomas, his floor covered in a soft, brown carpet, the color of coffee with cream. “It’s freezing outside, yet it hasn’t snowed once this December.”

“I know, but at least it’s warm in here!” He said, grabbing her hand to guide her to the living room. Tia looked around in wonder. His apartment was massive, at the very corner of his building so on either side of the tinted glass he had a beautiful view to the city outside. The ceiling was high, everything lit warmly with a simply spiral staircase leading to a second floor where Tia could see many doors lined up. His kitchen, dining room, and living room all connected seamlessly, the only difference being the living room had carpet, kitchen tile flooring, and dining room had a rug under it. It was the idea of ‘young and rich’ in Tia’s mind.

“Yeah…” She mumbled, drawn to stare out at the view of the city. She wandered towards the window, watching the lights of the city flicker and change. She felt Xander’s arms wrap around her, and she looked up to him to see his smile, full of compassion as he just… watched her. Tia smiled in turn, leaving back against his torso as he joined her in staring out across the city for a few moments, drawn in by the natural beauty of the skyline.

“It’s so pretty, isn’t it? But…” Tia felt Xander lean in and lay a kiss on her neck, nuzzling her lovingly. “Not nearly as pretty as you.”

Tia blushed, taking the compliment in happy silence, leaning back against him further. After few more moments of this, Xander dragged Tia over to the kitchen where he had all sorts of thing set out to make the ultimate pizza. Six different cheeses, ham, banana peppers, broccoli, olives, bacon, the works. As Xander worked out the ingredients needed for each half of the pizza and mixed and melded the cheese shreds together, Tia worked on the dough, kneading it carefully with the ball of her wrist, careful as she spread it out and rolled over it against and again with a rolling pin, alternating between using these methods as told by the recipes.

“Wow, you got a lot of arm strength.” Xander noted as Tia could easily pound and strength the dough with little resistance. “Typing… build up your wrist.” She grunted rolling the dough out one final time across the pizza pan. After a debate of extra sauce vs less sauce, they both added an average amount of sauce to the dough and covered it in cheese, and customized each side of their pizza, Tia making hers with banana pepper, ham, and olives and Xander’s having bacon, broccoli, and mushrooms. Both watched as their pizza started to cook, the air smelling heavenly within a few minutes of beginning to bake.

“I didn’t think we’d make our own pizza tonight. That was fun.” Tia admitted as she sat on the couch, Xander flopping down next to her. He looked so comfortable in his sweatpants and simple white t-shirt. His blonde hair was down for once too, flowing over his shoulders.

“I typically try and cook all my own food at home. I think it’s just more fun that way. Makes the food taste better too, assuming I don’t forget to turn on the timer....” Xander giggled with embarrassment. Tia couldn’t help but admire that attitude, feeling a bit guilty as she was more the type to order out food even when her fridge was full of fresh food.

As they waited for their pizza, Xander flicked on the incredibly expensive TV he own and changed it to the bluray player, showing he had the Lord of the Rings trilogy put in. While the pizza baked, Tia and him enjoyed the film, becoming lost within it’s fantasy world and admiring everything about it, Tia as a Tolkien fan and Xander as a lover of fantasy. They paused only to get their pizza, baked to perfection with gooey cheese and golden crust. Tia ate quickly, wanting to focus more on the movie than her food. On occasion, she would glance over to Xander, who would have some new smudge of pizza sauce on his face she’d need to point out to him or he was struggling to tear a string of cheese off between his mouth and the pizza. This made her smile just a little.

Eventually, the pizza was gone, and clock jumped ahead three hours. Tia was entrapped by the screen, cuddled up with Xander as they watched the story’s climax unfold. The light’s were dimmed and Xander had pulled out a massive comforter for both of them to cuddle under while the movie played. Tia wrapped her arms around his waist and Xander wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, letting Tia rest her head against his pec. Underneath the blanket was so warm, and it felt like it was getting warmer…

“Ugh.” A small grunt and shifting from Xander let Tia know something was wrong. She glanced up at his face for the first time in a while, seeing an expression of discomfort and distraction contorted on his face. She looked back to the movie, but another few grunts and grumbles that chook his chest made it clear whatever was causing him problems wasn’t going away anytime soon. Pulled out of the film, she turned to face him, realizing only now how close their faces were to one another.

“Something wrong, Xander?” “N-No. I, ugh…” A pained and embarrassed moan cut him off. Tia could feel his squirms and shifts in his torso, and how his stomach seemed to quake and slosh with liquid. She heard now, once soft and light bubbles and shakes, now roars and growls of pain tearing from his gut. Tears pinched the corner of his eyes, pain nearly making him double over. Xander could no longer hold back, and Tia cringed as she heard the wet ‘ _prrrrrrrffffffffttttttttttt_ ’ that came from under the comforters, the smell and heat trapped between the thick blankets.

“I just think I went a little too heavy on the cheese and veggies is all.” He grumbled sadly, a tiny belch popping out of his lips and hitting Tia right in the face. She coughed and waved the scent away. She found the fact he’d been passing gas for so long under the blanket disgusting, his burp making her stomach twist and knot up from how gross it was. But seeing his glum look, knowing her boyfriend was suffering from this indigestion with a side effect he couldn’t help… Tia sighed her sympathy pushing her over. The dark-haired girl shifted so she sat straight up.

“Xander.”

“Ye- _URRRRRRRRP_ \- s?” A much more throaty, smelly belch rushed past his lips, flecks of his saliva hitting her in the side of the face. Removing her glasses, Tia patted her lap beneath the blanket.

“Come sit with me.” She said, and she watched as Xander’s innocent face turned a harsh scarlet shade, a tiny fart squeaking out from his behind from his surprise.

“Are-are you sure? I-I’m-”

“Do you want me to change my mind?”

That was enough for Xander, the rich man moving so his plum ass rested comfortably against his girlfriend’s stomach and thighs. With him sitting on her, on only then occurred to Tia how much taller Xander was compared to her when she wasn’t in heels, she couldn’t even see the TV anymore, her face buried between his shoulder blades. As he moved some of the stench that had been stuck underneath the blanket seeped out, making Tia cringe and cough lightly. How had it gotten so thick already?! It was vile, pure poison! She hadn’t even started and she was already hating this. Feeling Xander bounce in her lap excitedly, Tia could only sigh as she got to work.

Tia placed both her hands over Xander’s stomach and began to rub and massage it. She could hear soft moans and sighs of happiness drop from his lips as she did so, showing it was working at least. She was light with her touches at first, feeling how tense and bloated his stomach had gotten in only a few hours, almost pulling his t-shirt tight over his stomach. Small burps and the occasionally little gust of wind from between his cheeks was all she got for a while. Feeling more confident, she sunk her fingertips deep into his skin and flab and-

_Prrrrrrrffttttttffffffffft._

“Oh, that feels so good~” Xander sighed, scooting has ass back further onto Tia’s lap. The smell wafted right up to her face after the heat spread across her stomach and lap, making her eyes water and a cough tear out of her throat. It was so bad! His gas stunk an unholy amount, like rotten cheese and eggs, sulphury and thick. She sneezed, trying anything to keep the smell out of her system. She wanted this to be over already, but she hadn’t even started yet. With a sigh she continued to massage his stomach, hearing liquid audibly slosh and swish around and gurgles and growls that made his bloat stomach quake and quiver against her fingers.

As she helped massage and rub his stomach, Xander only got gassier and gassier. Small and short poots and puffs of farts got less and less common, replaced with long and loud farts that lasted upward of eight seconds to silent but deadly streams of gas that practically burned her skin. Her pants and shirt were stained with his gassy smell for sure, and she could feel as his ass got hotter and hotter, the seat of his pants as he rubbed it against her feeling damp with sweat built up from the heat under the blanket. Xander would giggle and apologize (though it’s clear he loved it) with every boisterous and loud fart. All Tia could do was endure the stench, breathing shallowly so not to take in too much of his powerful gas as it would blow over her crotch, making her humiliatingly wet as she choked on his gas

_Brrrrrrrrrrpppppppffftttt!_

“Oh!” Xander gasped, before laughing as he smeared his ass cheeks all over her stomach. Making Tia bright red as she tried to weakly push him away. “Did you hear that, Tia? Sounds like I’m starting to get a tad damp down there! Mmmmm, I bet your loving how much it smells, aren’t you?” 

“Xander, stop, this isn’t funny!” Tia shouted, face going pale as Xander stood and with her face level with his ass, let out a long and thick ‘ _pssssssssssh_ ’ of a SBD, the smell practically visible as yellowish plumes floating through the air. The thick stench hit Tia right in the face as she was shouting, making her breath in most of his 10-second long explosion. Tia moaned, eyes nearly rolling back as she swayed in her seat, eventually falling to the side. Xander chuckled, taking advantage of his girlfriend’s weakened state to adjust her just how her liked her on the couch.

“Wow, I haven't even used any of my wet farts or my bare ass yet and you’re almost out like a light. A+ for effort I guess~” Xander teased, removing his pant and boxer-briefs to reveal his musty ass, sweat practically dripping off his bulbous cheeks. Xander took his cock in hand and stroked it with a small moan as he stared down at Tia, whose head was spinning so hard from the smell she could barely tell what was what. “Oh, what a cute little cushion you are! I can’t wait to make it so all you ever smell is my fat, hot ass~ I bet you’ll love that, won’t you?”

Xander finally moved so his ass hovered over Tia’s face. Droplets of sweat dripped from the dark crevice between his cheeks, letting her smell how dank and smelly he already was. He bounced up and down, over and over, teasing her as he nearly dropped his full weight on her again and again. Until finally with a mighty ‘OOMPH!!!’ he landed right on her face, forcing her nose deep within his sweaty cavern of an ass. Tia screamed in response, making Xander blush, “Ooh, I like that~” He purred.

_RRRRRNNNNNNNTTTTTT!!!_

In response to her scream, Xander released a swampy and greasy wet fart that completely covered Tia’s face in his sweat and dreadful fumes. The smell was so thick Tia could imagine it could be cut with a knife, the loud and brassy sound his cheeks made as the buffeted her face over and over made her ear pop and start to ring. Her nose, eyes, and mouth all started to burn at once, making her start to cry as she weaky pushed back against his huge ass cheeks. The smell was like raw shit and expired cheese, and it just wasn’t leaving! With tears running down her face she didn’t understand why the smell would do away-! “Mmm-mmm-mmm! Must smell delicious down there, all nice and cozy too~!” Xander teased. Tia realized with horror he must covered her in the blanket once more, trapping her in a dutch oven.

Bomb after bomb of gas dropped from Xander’s ass, cloaking Tia in a scent most vile that only continued to build, and build and build! Tia choked and whimpered and cried, trying to move her head or do anything to get some relief, but all she got in response was another series of bubbly farts being popped against her face. If her squirms ever got to be too rowdy Xander would smear and wipe his bare cheeks across her entire face, practically scrapping her nose up and down over his crack like a piece of toilet paper. This wasn’t like before where he was using his body to sap her of strength, his flatulence alone had enough potency to do that now. His gas seemed endless, with any break in between his farts only being so he could tease her, bouncing  and moving his ass all over her cushion of a head.

_Bbbrrrapppptt!_

“Ah, ah, ah…” Zander gasped and groaned, cock aching as he squeezed out fart after fart, pre-cum dripping off his tip rapidly. “G-God, Tia… I-I’m just imagining your face right now and it get me so hard. Covered in my ass-sweat, crying, maybe some saliva dripping down your chin as you beg me to stop… I bet the reality is so much better than my imagination. You’re screams are heaven to me, but now… Now I really want to give you something to scream about!”

Tia whimpered and tried her hardest to shake her head as she could feel Xander shifting and moving. It wasn’t until the weight of his cheeks around her face lifted did she realize what was going on, and no amount of screaming “NO!” or tears stopped Xander from grinding his asshole right on top of her nose, droplets of sweat rolling down from between the fleshy folds of his anus over her nose as the hot ring of flesh puckered against her burning nose, as if all too aware how it was about to torture her sinuses.

With only a few grunts and butt shimmies from Xander did her resume, smelly gas spewing from his sphincter like a wind tunnel. His ass fully trapping her and blanket preserving all the stench, Tia was in a state of pain, euphoria, and delirium. Her body wouldn’t let her pass out, forcing her to huff up every last bit of gas that forced its way up her nose in order to keep her awake, it being the only source of oxygen she had. With so little oxygen, she could barely tell what from what, all she knew was pain and pleasure, and Xander. Her pussy throbbed and ached, her mixed feelings culminating in this weird sexual desire, she love the domination even though she hated the method.

Xander’s smile was mischievous as he teetered on the edge of suffocating his girlfriend. He loved it, so, so much. Her finger were weakly digging into his thigh as she begged for release, and the smell. Even he had to admit this was rank gas, not his worst though. It was raw and thick, from knowingly eating many cheeses and veggies to send his state into a painful overdrive. He whined and moaned with each vile, gassy emission not only because he could feel Tia’s nose stuck up his anus but with each fart his stomach felt a little lighter, a little better and less tense.

Some loud, severely stinky farts squeezed their way up her nostrils, his anus gaping and flexing with this hot release of farts. Tia felt like she was being sprayed by a skunk, nothing to filter her from it’s raw stench. Tia could feel her limit coming, as could Xander. With a desperate huff Xander sat his full weight on Tia’s face, letting his fleshy hole consume her nose as he let out another thick batch of gas, the heat and smell under the blanket getting uncomfortably think and potent. He’d have to reward Tia for lasting his dutch oven so long.

Xander gasped, he couldn't take it, he needed to cum right now! Tia could feel Xander move just enough so his stinky, puckered hole lined up perfectly with her lips, the small anus gasping and puffing out small farts that made Tia’s eyes water even now. “I’m only going to tell you this once,” Xander began. “Kiss it. Kiss my ass like you’d kiss me. Otherwise there will be consequences when we return to work, smelling like my ass is the last thing you’ll worry about.”

Xander’s tone was dark and serious, having a tone so commanding Tia feared what should happen is she disobeyed. So with no hesitation, she puckered her lip and kissed Xander’s anus, pressing her lips tightly against the wrinkled little hole. Xander shivered and moaned, pushing on his stomach to force all his gas out. But as he did he shrieked in surprise and blushed deeply as she felt Tia tongue lash over and tenderly scrape against his sphincter! That hot and wet organ squeezed his way past his anus, gingerly licking and sucking his flesh. Xander’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came and farted all at once, reminding himself he’d need to reward Tia when she woke up.

Tia heard the rumbles and felt the pressure against her tongue far too late. With her lips pressed firmly around his delicate pink hole, Tia’s eyes began shedding tears non-stop as the gas forced its way into her mouth and down her throat. It was non-stop, thick and smelly, drying out her mouth in a mere matter of second as it forced it’s way past her lips and throat. She was eating his farts, raw. It was too much, the raw smell, the taste and feeling of it in her mouth, the lack of oxygen. With a final shake and whine as she came, Tia’s eyes fluttered shut and she passed out.

…

Tia awoke with a gasp and headache hour later, groaning as she could taste the horrible remnants of the night before built up on her tongue. Gagging and coughing, she looked around. The TV was off, the sun was yet to peek over the horizon, and felt two strong arms wrapped around her body. Turning around, Tia saw, Xander cuddled up behind her as the big spoon, face happily buried in her messy morning locks. His face was one of pure bless, he didn’t look like the type that like to sexually dominate a girl with his gas, at least. Tia couldn’t help but smile, reaching down to stroke the side of his face. A happy sigh that fell from his lips made her heart flutter. Checking the time to see it was 5 in the morning, Tia carefully pulled herself away from Xander to find his bathroom.

Xander awoke a few hours later, nose twitching at the scent of coffee and… syrup? Butter? Pancakes?! With a gasp the CEO sat up and glanced around, Unable to understand how these smells flowed through his home when he was alone until his eyes fell upon a familiar figure that stole his breath away. Wearing an oversized shirt of his and a pair of his boxers, Tia stood at his stove, drinking coffee as she cooked pancakes. The blonde couldn’t help but blush at the sight of his girlfriend. Seeing her look so small in his clothes… She was near irresistible.

“G-Good morning.” He called as he approached the bar top that lined his kitchen, sitting on one of the high stools. He could see her hair was drying, clinging to her neck. “Did you find my shower?”

“Yeah and it took me a million years to figure out how to turn on cuz your bathroom is HUGE!” Tia said as she placed a plate and glass of chocolate milk (he blushed as he realized she probably pilfered through all her cabinets and saw all his sweets while looking for things to make for breakfast this morning) and… A tiny green wrapped box. Xander gasped, realizing it was Christmas and quickly tore into the wrapping! Opening it, he found a watch with a black crescent moon face on it.

“So we match.” Tia said, pointing to her own watch. Xander beamed and jumped out of his chair! Tia watched as he rushed upstairs, nearly tripping and falling over himself all the way up and down when he finally returned, holding in his hands a silver wrapped gift box.

“A-And I have something for you too!” He said, trying to shove it in her face and making Tia laugh.

“Well, hang on, lemme cook breakfast first!”

After a few more minutes of pancake making, Tia and Xander had their own puffy piles of syrup and butter covered goodness. They ate and chatted, Xander pestering Tia to open her present with every other topic change until finally, with all the food eaten, Tia opened the small gift with care, her eyes widening.

“Do you like it?” Xander asked with nervous joy. Tia stared in wonder at the necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain, with small metal roses of a myriad of colors blooming across it, each set with a mini-gemstone.

“Yes, but… It seems to expensive. Are you-” Tia was cut off by Xander grabbing her face and making her look him right in the eyes.

“Positive.” He said.

Tia blinked, before fluttering her eyes shut and leaning against him, pressing her lips against his. She heard a confused sound emerge from his throat before he leaned into the simple and chaste kiss, both pulling away after a few minutes. They stared into each others eyes deeply, before bursting into joyous giggles, then laughter. It was a great Christmas indeed.


End file.
